There exists a great need for copper base alloys which possess a combination of high mechanical strength properties with high electrical conductivity properties. Generally, such alloys are utilized for electrical conductor applications which require greater tensile strength than that possessed by pure copper in the same applications.
A variety of copper base alloys have been proposed to fill this need for an alloy capable of displaying the combination of high mechanical strength properties and high electrical conductivity. Among these alloys, copper base alloys containing titanium and antimony have been proposed as being capable of maintaining both strength and conductivity properties at high levels. Copper base alloys consisting of copper alloyed with 0.08 to 0.7% by weight of titanium and 0.05 and 1.0% by weight of antimony have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,773,505 and 3,832,241 to Donald J. Nesslage and Lin S. Yu, as being capable of maintaining moderately high mechanical strength while overcoming undesirably low electrical conductivities.